A Crimson Family
by DeliaofDaine
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Angelus made different Childer.


Title: A Crimson Family  
Author: Amber  
Summary: In an alternate world Angelus made three very different Childer. And now that he's Angel, they decide to pay him a little visit in Sunnydale.  
Rating: PG13-R. R to be safe.  
Feedback: I'd love it.  
Distribution: Just ask first.  
Disclaimer: They're owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, of which I am neither. Sorry.  
  
As she dropped the drained body to the ground, Cordelia Chase smiled over at her companions and sighed happily. "He was good, filled with all sort of yummy things. How were yours?" She wiped delicately at her mouth with the man's handkerchief. She rolled her eyes at the old-fashioned habit. She'd obviously eaten one of the last gentlemen. Too bad. I guess I'll have to eat a creep later on to even the balance. Her stomach growled agreeably at the thought.  
  
A British-accented voice broke through her thoughts, "She was rather dull really. I much prefer Italians." Wesley sighed, managing to look put off, even with his game face on.   
  
A deep laugh reverberated from their other companion. "Wes, man, you're way too picky. Italians and the French aren't the only tasty people in the world, you know. Take this boy for example." Gunn kicked the corpse for emphasis. "He had just the right blend of sweetness and bitterness. Sure I've had better, but he was still a good meal. You guys done?"   
  
Rolling her eyes at Wesley's snobby attitude about Americans and Gunn's philosophizing, Cordy nodded and they walked out of the alley at a leisurely walk. "I'm getting so tired of this city. The people we meet are so angst-filled, which means they taste bitter." She wrinkled her nose slightly at the thought; she liked sweet much better. "We've lived here too long, too, which I hate. I'm voting for an equally as cool, but much funner place. What about you guys?" She glanced over at the older vampires with barely concealed impatience. They'd better start agreeing real soon, so I can get packing. Ugh, this means I have to decide what to do with the minions too. To stake or not to stake?  
  
Gunn pulled out a cigarette and lit it while he considered the suggestion. His voice interrupted her travel plans, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea Barbie. I'll miss New York, but I hear the Hellmouth's nice this time of year." He inhaled an unnecessary breath for another drag, waiting for the explosion.  
  
Cordelia growled, "DON'T CALL ME BARBIE! I swear sometimes that I just want to find the owner of the company that makes those damn dolls and kill them for the stereotyping I've had to put up with for the last-" She stopped her tirade momentarily as she mentally reviewed his last sentence. "Ex*cuse* me? Did you say the Hellmouth?"   
  
She wasn't the only one shocked either. "Bloody Hell, man! Are you out of your mind? The VAMPIRE SLAYER is said to live there and I'd prefer to avoid getting my arse kicked!" Wesley rubbed his forehead, getting a headache from this incredibly bad idea.  
  
Cordelia reached over and started massaging his temples for him. "Gunn, what's so drool-worthy about the Hellmouth? It's got a bunch of slimy, gross demons and low-class vamps, and of course the Slayer; that's it. I thought you were over your Slayer-killing obsession-" She suddenly groaned loudly and stepped back from Wesley, "Wait! Are you trying to end the world? Because if you are, count me out. I happen to like the world as it is, without all those disgusting Hellbeasts bugging us, so you're on own, buddy." She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to glare him into submission.  
  
Gunn just snorted derisively and flicked his cigarette away as he started walking again. "I'm not trying to end the world. I'm not a total idiot, despite what you may believe. We're going to see an old friend. And who cares if the Slayer is there? We've killed five between us; she's just one more inexperienced, stupid girl to kill."  
  
  
Wesley cleared his throat and glared at Gunn when he turned to face him. "Inexperienced, stupid girl? Are you forgetting that those girls regularly stop some very powerful creatures from ending the world? You've grown arrogant, CHARLES. And that arrogance could very well get us all staked one day."  
  
Growling, Gunn stepped closer to the British man, "You want *me* to kick your 'arse', old man? Because I'd be more than glad to if you ever call me that again." The two vampires faced off, both waiting for the other to throw the first punch.  
  
Cordy moved between the two quickly, "Will the two of grow up? God, you act like two schoolboys sometimes!" She turned to Wesley, and talking in as soothing a voice as she could muster, she said, "Wes, I know you were a Watcher way back during the Stone Age, but do you have to get your panties in a twist every time the Slayers get insulted? You're a vampire; process the hatred." She turned back to Gunn, "And as for you, your name is Charles Gunn, so expect people to occasionally call you by your name. Or even, God forbid, Chuck." She screwed her nose up at the nickname, thoroughly disgusted by it.  
  
Feeling both males relax, Cordelia smirked to herself. And I didn't even have to use my feminine wiles this time. I still don't see why I always have to be the peacemaker though. Is it because I'm the chick? That really sucks, obviously I've got to remind these boys that this country doesn't allow people to make assumptions because of sex. These guys could not survive without me to keep their testosterone in check.   
  
"So," Cordy started, after a long period of silence as they walked, "Who's this old friend we're going to see? Because if it's that sister of yours I'm going to be on the next plane to Paris, where I can shop for shoes and snack on French love-struck boys. Your sister is seriously weird, Gunn. I don't why you'd want to see her. I mean have you looked at her choice of hairdos? And don't even get me started on her shoes."  
  
Gunn let loose real laughter at her point of view on his sister. "No, Cord, we're not going to see my sister. We're going to see Pops. He lives there now."  
  
Gunn watched in interest as both Cordelia and Wesley were struck speechless. Never thought that would happen, he mused. I wonder if Hell just froze over and all the demons are freezing their butts off. I hope so; some of those guys died still owing me money. Bastards. "So you guys like the idea now or what? I'm sure Angelus'll be happy to see his favorite childer. And maybe we can find out why that son of Darla left us."   
  
Cordy nodded enthusiastically, "Why not? It could be fun. Besides Sunnydale's close to LA, which has killer stores."  
  
Wesley sighed, "It's nice to know you'll never change, Cor." Clapping his hands together and ignoring the glare he received, he spoke. "Right then, we'll go to Sunnydale and have a little chat with the old man about the proper way to treat one's children."   



End file.
